Guitar Lessons
by DisneyStar4Ever
Summary: Mordecai helps Eileen learn how to play the guitar for the talent show tomorrow. Drabble. Slight Mordeleen.


**Guitar Lessons**

**A/N I'm just trying something out ok? I'm writing a different crackship and I want to see how it plays out. I do not ship these two, got it? Good. :)**

Mordecai was sat at the table, waiting for his cup of coffee, when he saw another waitress at the back of the cafe. She seemed to be struggling with something and what gave it away were the audible "no" and "ugh" repeating over time. Curious, he slipped off his stool and made his way to the back, where he found a small mole girl standing with her back to him, holding a guitar, her fingers plucking the strings, but in the wrong order so they sounded flat. He shook his head and that's when she saw him.

She blushed, then smiled, relieved someone she knew had walked into the back room. "Oh, um, hey Mordecai. Can you help me play the guitar?"

"Why are you learning to play the guitar of all instruments?"

"Because I want to be in the talent show at the park."

Mordecai's eyes grew wide. "Really? That's awesome!"

She laughed. "Thanks. It'd be even more awesome if I knew how to play. When I signed up for the task, I thought I knew. But after realizing that I'd never picked up a guitar in my life, I tried practicing and…you can see how that's been going."

Mordecai smiled. "Don't worry Eileen. I'll help you."

"You will?" Her eyes brightened.

"Of course. What are friends for?"

* * *

Eileen was sat on a stool in the back room with Mordecai behind her, the blue jay guiding her on which strings to place her fingers on, judging from the song she wanted to play at the talent show. Lucky Mordecai had heard of the song and had played it at school when he was a teen, so he had a fair idea on what to do.

"Alright, so just place your index finger on that string there and play." Mordecai pointed to the end string. Eileen did so and strummed. But it sounded awful, flat and off key.

Mordecai frowned. "Maybe you….wait." He noticed she was holding the guitar too high. "You're holding the guitar up too high." As he spoke, he reached up both hands and wrapped one around her left one, the other hand laced through the fingers of her right hand; the one on the strings.

She couldn't help but blush, and to her surprise, her heart started beating fast.

Thankfully, Mordecai hadn't noticed, him being too in-focus of getting Eileen to learn the guitar. He smiled and moved the guitar down a bit so it was the correct height.

"There. And your fingers are on the wrong strings, I just remembered." His breath was warm against her cheek, his voice smooth in her ear. He gently placed each of her fingers on the right strings and she smiled.

"T-thanks Mordecai."

Mordecai heard her stutter. "Are you alright Eileen?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She swallowed, hoping Mordecai didn't suspect that she'd developed sudden feelings for him.

"Okay." He said quietly. "Now just play one chord."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and strummed. It sounded beautiful. Right.

"That's it. Keep playing." Mordecai said, happiness in his voice. He hadn't moved.

She did so and soon, she had finished playing the entire song. Her eyes flew open and she saw she'd jumped off the stool and was standing in front of the blue jay who was grinning.

He clapped. "That was amazing Eileen."

Her face flushed. "Oh, uh, thanks Mordecai."

"No problem." He said as she propped the guitar up against the wall. "You're gonna win Rigby's heart at the talent show tomorrow night."

She turned. "You really think so?"

"Yip. He won't know what hit him."

She smiled and shifted her glasses back on her nose. "So, do you want anything?"

He paused to think, then shook his head. "No thanks Eileen. I better get back to the park anyway to help with setting up the stage for tomorrow."

"Okay. See ya tomorrow then."

"See ya." He turned to go.

"Oh, and Mordecai?"

"Yeah?" He looked back.

"Thanks for the help." Red tinted her cheeks.

He smiled kindly. "You're welcome Eileen." He turned back and exited the coffee shop.

When she heard the bell ring, she sighed happily and grabbed the guitar. She ran to the door, flipped the sign to_ "closed" _and ran back to the room to practice for tomorrows talent show.


End file.
